gs_mikamifandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Sweeper Mikami (PC Engine)
Ghost Sweeper Mikami (GS美神) is a video game released only in Japan for the PC Engine Super CD-ROM² in 1994 by Banpresto. It is an adventure game with card battles. Characters *Kenki-kun (見鬼くん) *Yakuchin (厄珍) *Doctor (医者) *Several cameo appearances in the opening, ending, and omake, such as Father Karasu, Pete, Count Bloodeau, Tenryūdōji, Aiko, Himiko, Taiju Yokoshima, Akane, Yuki Onna, ... Scenario The story mode, which is mainly shown from Yokoshima's view. In the end of each Report, a score, represented as money, is given to the player. If the score is high, Mikami will be pleased with the amount of money she obtained, but if it is negative, she will be angry and throw a cup in the player's direction. Report 1 Report 1 夢の中へ ("Into the Dreams") is based on the Nightmare event. Before the story, there is a brief battle event between the Mikami Ghost Sweeper Office and Ogasawara Ghost Sweeper Office. The story than begins with Meiko asking Mikami to help her defeat a Nightmare that entered in her friend. They go to the hospital and Mikami removes the Nightmare, but it enters on her. To save Mikami, Meiko uses Haira to enter in her mind alongside Yokoshima and Okinu. Battles: #Okinu vs. Trio #Yokoshima vs. Tiger #Mikami vs. Emi #Okinu vs. Primary School Mikami #Yokoshima vs. Middle School Mikami #Meiko vs. High School Mikami #Mikami vs. Nightmare Report 2 Report 2 美神と美神 ("Mikami and Mikami") is based on the Mannequin event. Like Report 1, there is a battle event before the main story, this time in the Koufukusou. People are being turned into mannequins, and Mikami is charged of committing crimes. Mikami suddenly starts to act kind to Yokoshima, but it is later revealed that's a Mannequin that took her form. When discovered, she creates copies of Okinu and Yokoshima to fight against the originals, but they are defeated. After the battle, a cloaked figure flying the sky observes Mikami. Battles: #Okinu vs. Landlord #Yokoshima vs. Maria #Mikami vs. Dr. Chaos #Okinu vs. Fake Okinu #Yokoshima vs. Fake Yokoshima #Mikami vs. Fake Mikami Report 3 Report 3 史上最大の決戦 ("The Greatest Showdown in History") starts with Dr. Chaos and Maria going to Mikami's office to tell her that they spotted Teresa, and they ask for her help. Teresa appears and fights against Maria while everyone else retreats to investigate a building. After some time, Teresa appears and she faces Dr. Chaos while Mikami and the others return to her office, finding it and Maria damaged. A cloaked figure, revealing to be Medusa, appears and fights against Mikami, defeating her. When everything appears to be lost, Shōryūki appears to help, restoring Maria's energy and lending her equipment to Mikami to fight against Medusa, Teresa, and the Mannequin. Battles: #Mikami vs. Medusa #Maria vs. Teresa #Shōryūki vs. Fake Mikami #Hyper Mikami vs. Medusa Card Battle Besides the Scenario mode battles, the game has a Card Battle mode where the player can choose his character and opponent. The battles in the game are set with a card game, where each character has 5 cards in the hand. Each character has two attacks, one standard used by one of three cards that function like a rock-paper-scissors game, and one special attack. Besides those, there are cards for defense, recovery, card replacement, and a card that randomly changes into other card. Cast Video Category:Media